Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${7-5(3k-6)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 7 {-5(}\gray{3k-6}{)} $ $ 7 {-15k+30} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -15k + {7 + 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -15k + {37}$ The simplified expression is $-15k+37$